


250.

by Stubbornescape



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Thomas apostaba que era un chico que usaba pantuflas en forma de conejo.





	250.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, los días conforme se desarrolla el fic y su relación, están en desorden a propósito.  
> Esto lo tengo pensado desde hace casi un año, no les miento, lo empecé el dos de febrero de 2017 porque ese día se estrenó La Cura Mortal en México y salí del cine llorando y tenía que escribir algo de ellos. A pesar de que leí los libros y lloré como niña con todo lo que pasó en el tercero, fue hasta que vi la película que las emociones me pudieron y tuve la necesidad de hacer esto.  
> Hoy tuve la inspiración para terminarlo y decidí subirlo, así que... el resto es historia.

Día 1.

 

Thomas bajó las escaleras sin prisas y se detuvo en medio del andén. Miró al reloj que colgaba del techo. Aún tenía una hora para llegar a la universidad.

Observó el andén de enfrente, por donde pasaba el tren que iba hacia el sur de la ciudad. Había poca gente, considerando lo temprano que era. Su vista se detuvo en un chico alto, cabello rubio cenizo y que llevaba una bufanda en el cuello. Entre sus manos había un libro y por más que Thomas lo intentó no logró ver el título.

Por la forma en la que lo sostenía y sonreía mientras sus labios se movían para leer debía ser uno muy bueno o muy entretenido.

Thomas estaba seguro de que su intento por ver disimuladamente el libro salió mal, si no, pregúntenle a su agujeta del tennis mal amarrada y al hecho de que casi se tropieza al intentar dar un paso atrás.

La alarma del tren sonó, anunciando su próxima llegada. Thomas vio al chico poner el separador en el libro y guardarlo con cuidado en la mochila. El rubio paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, deteniéndose en él la segunda vez que lo hizo.

El chico sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña, amigable.

Amable y bonita.

Thomas correspondió, tratando de no hacer una demasiado grande, no quería que el chico pensara que era descendiente o admirador del Joker.

Como sea.

El tren al sur llegó en ese momento y le tapo la vista del muchacho. Hasta que este se colocó en los asientos que daban de frente a las ventanillas.

Thomas alzó la mano e hizo un movimiento de despedida.

No podría decir si el chico se ruborizo por lo lejos que se encontraban, tal vez solo era la luz de los focos en el vagón. Se despidió de vuelta.

Thomas vio partir el tren y por primera vez deseó ir hacia el sur de la ciudad.

 

Día 32.

 

Thomas miró a su reloj. El tren aun no pasaba, por ninguno de los dos lados y tampoco el chico bonito llegaba.

¿Se le habría hecho tarde?

Thomas se mordió el labio. Si tal vez solo se le habían pegado las sábanas o el despertador no había sonado o había perdido una pantufla y la estaba buscando.

Thomas apostaba que era un chico que usaba pantuflas en forma de conejo.

 

Día 153.

 

“Un lugar llamado aquí”

El chico rubio había dejado un poco más levantado el libro, como si supiera que él quería saber el título de lo que estaba leyendo.

Thomas no perdió tiempo. En cuanto el tren al sur partió y el chico y él se despidieron con la mano, en esa muy extraña rutina que habían adoptado, buscó el libro en internet.

No lo pensó cuando hizo la compra en línea y dio un brinquito en su lugar al ver que llegaría al día siguiente.

La señora de al lado le dio una mirada de extrañeza, pero no dijo nada. A Thomas no podía importarle menos.

 

Día 57.

 

—Es un poco extraño que te enamores de alguien que no conoces ¿sabes? —inquirió Minho antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Técnicamente, lo conoce, de vista al menos— salió Teresa en su defensa, Thomas estuvo agradecido— pero eso no quita que sea extraño que suspires por él y jamás han hablado.

Ya no estaba tan agradecido.

—Tiene algo que me gusta— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no le has hablado? —tanto Minho como Teresa se inclinaron hacia él.

—No…

—¿No has encontrado el momento perfecto? —se burlo su amigo— por favor, esperar el momento perfecto es esperar toda la vida, así que solo ve y hazlo.

—Sería acosador atravesarme el andén solo para hablarle cuando yo ni siquiera voy al sur.

—¿Y no es acosador quedarte viéndolo como si quisieras comértelo?

—¡No lo veo como si quisiera comérmelo, Teresa!

—Eso dices— la chica sonrió— no pierdes nada con hablarle.

Tenía un punto en eso, pero no por eso Thomas lo iba a reconocer.

 

Día 249.

 

Thomas iba ensayando cómo le pediría su cita a Newt, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Peligroso, si le preguntan, considerando que estaba en el subterráneo y debería ir prestando atención.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso, tal vez la última vez fue cuando hizo su examen a la universidad.

Siguió derecho hasta atravesar la escalera que lo llevaba al andén donde salía el tren al sur, encontrando al chico donde habían quedado.

—Hey.

—Hey— saludó el rubio y se colocó mejor la bufanda, guardando el libro que estaba leyendo.

Thomas sonrió.

—Mañana iré más tarde a la universidad así que no tomaré el tren temprano, ¿podemos vernos en la cafetería de Roseberry a las once? —Thomas estaba nervioso, técnicamente, no era la primera vez que salían, pero si la primera en que lo hacían de forma planeada.

—Claro, a esa hora te veré Tommy.

Ahí estaba, esa forma de llamarle que lo hacía derretirse por dentro.

El tren anunció su llegada y Thomas iba a hacerse para atrás para dejar abordar a los pasajeros, pero, en vez de eso, se inclinó hacia Newt y depositó un beso en su mejilla, a lo que el rubio sonrió y se sonrojo.

—Te veré mañana.

Newt asintió y abordó, Thomas se quedó de pie hasta que el tren partió para él mismo ir al otro lado del andén.

 

 

Día 58.

 

Lo iba a hacer, en serio que sí. Se iba a acercar al chico con la más bonita sonrisa que jamás había visto y le diría hola.

Exhaló con fuerza e hizo sus manos un puño antes de subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al otro andén. Volteó a ambos lados, buscando al chico rubio donde siempre esperaba el tren.

Lo visualizó donde siempre y comenzó a caminar hacia él, justo cuando el tren emitía la alarma de su llegada.

Thomas apuró el paso, pero el tren se detuvo y él apenas estaba a la mitad del andén, lejos del chico y con muchas personas intentando abrirse paso hacia las puertas.

Vio al muchacho abordar el tren sin notar su presencia. 

 

Día 200.

 

—Cuando dejas de leer por escuchar a alguien más, siéntete importante, no lo está haciendo por cualquiera.

Thomas sonrió ante las palabras de Newt y acarició la portada del libro que el rubio había dejado en medio de ellos en la banca.

_“La historia interminable”_

 

 

Día 101.

 

Se había conformado con observarlo de lejos, sonreírle cuando sus miradas se encontraran y despedirse con la mano cuando el chico lo hacía.

Las tres veces anteriores que había intentado hablarle habían sido un total fracaso, la primera no lo alcanzó, la segundo se tropezó en las escaleras y la tercera, él chico no había estado en el andén.

Tal vez no debían conocerse después de todo.

 

Día 185.

 

—Hola— saludó alguien a su lado y Thomas dejó de buscar al chico en el andén frente a él.

Volteó con molestia, por verse interrumpido ante su búsqueda, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la persona que había hablado.

—¿Me estabas buscando allá en frente?

—Yo…yo… —el chico se rio, descubriendo su garganta por completo y Thomas se perdió en la extensión de piel tan cerca de él.

—Mi nombre es Newt— se presentó y extendió su mano para estrecharla.

—Thomas— saludó tan pronto como su cerebro volvió a servicio.

 

 

Día 227.

 

El mensaje de Newt le había hecho reír tanto que la gente a su alrededor en el vagón lo habían mirado como si estuviera loco.

Que se jodan.

Newt lo hacía feliz y él no lo iba a ocultar.

 

Día 250.

 

Había decidido tomar un taxi porque de otra forma llegaría tarde a su cita con Newt.

¡Por fin tendría una cita en condiciones con él!

Llegó al café con cinco minutos de ventaja y se instaló en una de las mesitas de adentro del local, pidió una botella de agua ya que había corrido el último tramo a la cafetería por el horrible tráfico que había.

No eran horas para que hubiera tanto tráfico.

Dejó su mochila sobre una de las sillas y se quitó el abrigo, colocando su celular en la mesa a la espera del mensaje de Newt, le había mandado uno por la mañana antes de que abordara el tren deseándole un buen día. Thomas había respondido que las horas no pasaban demasiado rápido para verlo.

Apostaba que el rubio se había sonrojado, pero no respondió el mensaje.

¿Demasiado pronto, quizás? Tal vez Thomas se había pasado.

Había estado nervioso desde entonces, pero en todo caso Newt podía llamarle para decirle que no llegaría ¿no?

Y Thomas podía disculparse por parecer demasiado ansioso, pero es que el chico le encantaba.

Le encantaba su forma de sonreír mientras leía un libro o sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío o como se acomodaba la bufanda cada tres minutos a pesar de que estuviera perfecta.

Le encantaba todo lo que podía decirle porque Newt siempre estaba ávido de conocimiento y de compartirlo.

Le encantaba poder hablar de tantas cosas con él que a veces el chico no le parecía real. Demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto para un mundo como ese.

Thomas había tenido suerte en encontrarlo.

Miró la puerta cuando habían pasado quince minutos y Newt no había llegado. Él chico siempre había dicho que odiaba la impuntualidad, así que Thomas consideró que él mismo no era impuntual.

Seguro llegaría.

Una mesera se acercó a él para pedirle _amablemente_ que, si no consumiría nada en la cafetería, se retirara, considerando que querían cerrar por la tragedia que había ocurrido y la policía había decidido ampliar la zona de búsqueda para evitar mayores incidentes.

¿Tragedia?

En ese momento reparó que solo había dos clientes más en el lugar, algo extraño considerando que esa cafetería siempre estaba atiborrada de gente, pero había estado tan nervioso por llegar que no se detuvo a mirar cuando arribó.

La mesera señaló la pantalla que había encima de la caja. Thomas se puso en pie y se acercó hasta ahí. Solo pudo observar un par de minutos antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería.

“El atentado ocurrió a las 7:35 de la mañana, colapsando los túneles en dirección al sur, aun no se sabe si hubo sobrevivientes, pero las autoridades no tienen mucha esperanza”

Caminó los tres kilómetros que lo separaban de la estación de trenes, solo para observar el caos de las ambulancias y vehículos de emergencia a la distancia, ya que un policía le impidió el paso.

El mundo se le vino encima.

 

Día 236.

 

—Se nota que le quieres— Teresa le dio una sonrisa que solo podía describir como triste mientras Thomas guardaba su celular al finalizar su llamada con Newt.

—Lo hago, Tes, lo hago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> El título está relacionado con el suceso que se da en la página 250 del tercer libro, al menos en español y si recuerdo bien, es el 7 de septiembre (por ser el día 250 del año) la fecha que los fans escogieron para hacer el homenaje al personaje. Lo digo de esta forma para no hacer más spoiler de la película o del libro en caso de que no las hayan visto o leído, pero, si llegaste hasta aquí, es más que obvio que podrás darte una idea de lo que estoy hablando. 
> 
> Lo siento si lastimé sus sentimientos.
> 
> Les dejo [mi tumblr](https://cityofstarsrg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
